My Heart Will Go On
"My heart will go on (Mi corazón seguirá)" es la canción principal de la película Titanic del año 1997, interpretada por la cantante canadiense Céline Dion. Fue número uno en las listas de popularidad de diversos países, incluyendo Estados Unidos, Francia, el Reino Unido, Canadá y Australia. Notas FA SOL LA SOL LA SOL FA SOL DOª Sib LA FA REª DOª MI SOL SOL LA Sib LA SOL FA DOª LA DOª REª DOª SOL FA FA FA FA MI FA FA MI FA SOL LA Sib LA SOL FA FA FA FA MI FA FA DO FA SOL DO DOª Sib LA SOL LA Sib LA SOL FA MI FA MI RE DO FA SOL DO DOª Sib LA SOL LA Sib LA SOL FA MI MI MI FA SOL LA Sib LA SOL MI SOL SOL LA Sib LA SOL FA SOL DO LA DOª REª DOª SOL FA FA FA FA MI FA FA MI FA SOL LA Sib LA SOL FA FA FA FA MI FA FA DO FA SOL DO DOª Sib LA SOL LA Sib LA SOL FA MI FA MI RE DO FA SOL DO DOª Sib LA SOL LA Sib LA SOL FA MI MI MI FA SOL LA Sib LA SOL LA SI MI MIª REª DO#ª SI DO#ª REª DO#ª SI LA SOL# LA SOL# SOL# LA SI DO#ª REª DO#ª SI LA SI DO# REª DO#ª SI LA LA SOL# LA SI DO#ª REª DO#ª SI LA LA Letra Ingles: Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're one Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on Español: Cada noche en mis sueños te veo, te siento. Así es como sé que sigues ahí. A través de la distancia y los espacios entre nosotros has demostrado que sigues ahí. Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés creo que el corazón sigue latiendo. Una vez más abres tu puerta y estás aquí en mi corazón y mi corazón sigue latiendo. El corazón nos puede llegar a tocar y durar toda una vida y hasta la muerte no dejarnos. El amor sucedió cuando te amé, suceso que siempre me sostendrá a lo largo de la vida, para seguir adelante. Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés, creo que tu corazón sigue latiendo. Una vez más abres tu puerta y estás aquí en mi corazón, y mi corazón sigue latiendo. Hay amores que simplemente no se marcharán. Estás aquí, no hay nada que temer, y sé que mi corazón seguirá latiendo. Así siempre estaremos juntos, estás segura en mi corazón, y mi corazón seguirá latiendo. Video:Http_www.youtube.com_watch?v Video:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmd-tFUub7M